Berserker Raized
by Rookie-Alpha Nine
Summary: So I've realized that there aren't many Hiccup/heather fanfictions going around and as much as I love Hiccstrid, I've always wanted to see a fanfiction with Heather and Hiccup where they aren't siblings (This spelling of raized is used on purpose)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so I've realized that there aren't many Hiccup/heather fanfictions going around and as much as I love Hiccstrid, I've always wanted to see a fanfiction with Heather and Hiccup where they aren't siblings, Kinda...you'll see what I mean if you continue to read this.**

 **The main pairing is Heather/Hiccup, Astrid will appear later but she will not be Hiccups main love interest because that has been covered so much before and I really want to try to write something a bit different to other Httyd fanfiction, So to that extent please if you decide to leave a review, which I highly encourage, please don't just point out flaws in their relationship from the show on how they would never work out, this is a fanfiction and the character's story's and personalities are different so that it works out that way.**

 **Anyway, I really hope that rant hasn't put you off wanting to read this story...**

 **The main idea I had for this is: What if Hiccup was Orphaned or lost at a young age and found by the beserker tribe and raised by Oswald as his adopted son, meaning he'd grow up with Heather and Dagur, though he'd know he's adopted, eventually I'd want a relationship between Heather and Hiccup to form, If you find this weird I'm justifying as being like Barry and Iris from CW's 'The Flash' who were raised as brother and sister but get married during the shows run, anyway the main plot would be them being together and dealing the reactions of the tribes and some other things I'm planning to put into this that I don't want to spoil, again apologies if you find this weird but as I said, if The Flash can get away with it this should be fine, Apologize that the prologue is so short, I'll try to lengthen them in future, but I just wanted to see what the initial reaction to the premise was, so please if you would be so kind as to leave a review it would be greatly apriciated and alow me further develop this story, anyway I hope you enjoy reading my first story 'Beserker Raized'.**

 **Prologue:**

The sky was scarred by the unrelenting flashes of lightning and the galling winds were almost silenced the deafening boom of the following thunder, the waves of the ocean thrashed violently not even the most territorial Scauldron would have braved these waters, but Stoick The Vast, was no Scauldron, he was a Viking and a chief at that, it was expected of him that he got to Outcast Island to sign the treaty and he had, as tradition dictated the chief and his family including his newborn child, who'd yet to receive a name, had boarded their longship and set course for their latest allies home, they arrived on schedule, completed the tour, watched a demonstration of the Beserkers latest war chants and had a feast in their honour well his honour, Valka, had retired to their temporary accommodations with their baby to get some needed rest, the following day they'd planned to leave as early as they could, however, the morning fog lay thick relentlessly clinging to the water refusing to disperse until late afternoon at which point leaving would mean sailing through the night, somthing Stoick was quick to dismiss not wishing to risk his family's lives and so at Oswald's request he stayed another night.

looking back Stoick almost found it humorous at his failure to predict one of the worst storms in Arcapelligo history, however, his family was at risk and that wasn't something to find humour in, the longship, dwarfed by the surrounding waves, was now at the whim of the ocean and all he could do now was pray to the gods they would keep them safe, Sighing Stoick decided to withdraw below deck to seek shelter with his wife and child, the journey to the steps, although a short few steps away, was nauseating, to say the least, each moment the waves threatened to fling the Chief of the Hooligans overboard with little effort, a few moments that lasted too long for Stoick he reached the hatch to the stairs and after a short-lived battle with the catch he opened it and was under.

"Stoick, thank Thor you're okay" Valka, cried from the far corner where she was nursing their child.

"You really think a bit of bad weather is enough to defeat the chief of Berk?" he replied attempting to lighten the mood.

"You really think I don't know when are you lying to make me feel better? She countered causing a small chuckle from her husband, however, the moment was short-lived as a wave crashed against the ship throwing the Viking chief to his knees.

"If we manage to get through this, I don't think we will have to wait for the little one's first birthday to name him," He said as he embraced his wife and child, as yet another wave hit almost capsizing the ship in its wake.

"Stoick it getting worse..."Valka began before a loud cracking could be heard all around them, suddenly inside became outside as the ship was torn in two before being submerged under the titanic waves.

* * *

Oswald The Great, chief of the feared beserkers and deadliest warrior of the Archipelago was standing on cliffs of Berserker island watching on in shock as the storm that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere began heading towards Stoick's last known location, The two tribes had had their differences in the past, with each island sending raids against one another, but after the two chiefs where forced to fight beside each other in battle against a common enemy he had learned to respect the man, forging the new alliance between the two tribes and earning a good friend in the process, a good friends who was now at the mercy of the gods, Oswald prayed that Stoick and his family would be safe but he knew better than to be optimistic about their chances as a storm this big was not something to take lightly, he was brought out of his trance at the appearance of an approaching guard

"Chief, we've found someone shipwrecked on the beach, your wife is already down there helping" the guard announced, thanking the man Oswald swiftly headed towards the path that leads away from the ridge.

Arriving at the beach Oswald headed towards the figures down the shoreline he was in no rush and had a strong suspicion on who the survivor was, debris was littered everywhere, planks of wood, crates, and fabric lay strewn around, there were several people including his wife all gathered around a still form laying on a piece of wreckage, nearing the group he realized that the form wasn't as still as he thought, at least not yet, and could, in fact, just make out the figure desperately grasping the hands of his wife before coming into earshot of them.

"Please keep him safe" the broken voice of the survivor mumbled the life slowly leaving her.

"We will, I promise..."His wife responded, Oswald, stopped in his tracks, although her back was turned to him and the face of the survivor blocked from view he recognized the familiar voice, taking a deep breath he moved next to his wife,  
"He'll be like another of our children, I swear Valka..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter, I know I said this would be longer but after 2 weeks and 6 different drafts and almost constant rewrites trying to make this seem right I decided to just upload what I had, I try to update soon but I don't like to release anything I not 100% happy with, so let me know in a review if this chapter was okay or If I should Re-do it, I also just want to mention that Hiccup hasn't been adopted by Oswald but is being raised by him, just to make the eventual relationship work, I briefly mention this in the chapter just in case you miss it,however he still sees Hiccup as a sort of son, and so his last name is in Nordic fashion is often referred to as Oswaldson, as we don't know Heather or Dagurs last names, however Dagur, Heather and Hiccup all use Haddock all for different reasons which will be briefly explained in another chapter** **.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a cold morning on Berserker island, a light mist layered the ground denying it of any warmth from the rising sun causing a layer of frost to cling to the grass, all this meant that Hiccup was uncomfortably cold, he stood atop Berserker cliff, staring towards the horizon watching for any sign of movement, dragon or otherwise, Oswald The Agreeable chief of the Berserkers and the closest thing he had to a father had assigned him to one of the many watchtowers that lined the cliffs and shores of their home, he was to stand watch here during the early hours of the morning and thankfully with the sun now in sight his shift was almost over, but that didn't stop Hiccup from hating it any less,  
"It builds character Hiccup, a bit of early morning air will do good for you Hiccup, you're almost 16 getting away from your inventions will do you good Hiccup" He mumbled to his feet as he recalled the heavily one-sided conversation he had had last night, looking back up he sighed it had almost been 15 years to the day when he had been rescued from the shipwreck and became an honorary Berserkian, although he couldn't remember his original family he still missed them greatly he had grown up with his new parents telling him tales of Stoick The Vast, his valor in battle, the loving nature of his wife Valka and the tale of how she had held on to him during the fiercest storm they had ever witnessed, although the stories had made him miss his parents more he was glad he got to know about the people they were and the friendship between his father and the man who raised him.

A light breeze blew past him it was short lasting but enough to make him shiver, he began to furiously rub his hands together attempting to gain whatever heat he could, eventually blowing on them gave him just enough warmth to feel his fingers again, for all the cold weather and bad memories that guard duty brought him, not to mention the hours of boredom whenever he was unfortunate enough to be tasked with it, he was glad to be away from the house, ever since Hiccups new mother had been taken by a fever when he was 10, His brother Dagur had treated him like a curse on the family blaming him for her death as well as the increased in dragon raids that had been a blight on the village in recent years. Hiccup wasn't the strongest Viking nor was he the bravest and it didn't help that his father had named him after Stoick's grandfather, but whenever Dagur would say a cruel thing about him or do something to satisfy his insatiable taste for revenge, his sister and best friend, Heather would all ways jump to his defence, gods was he grateful to Heather he was certain he couldn't have made it as a Berserker without her help, she somehow she always managed to get him out of the constant trouble he always seemed to wind up in, mostly because of the pranks he and Heather would always pull on the other Vikings.

Hiccup was so deep in thought he was oblivious to an approaching figure slowly sneaking up behind him, it wasn't until he was suddenly knocked to the ground that he realized he wasn't alone and a large force was weighing on his back, quick to roll over he was met with the sight of a hooded figure bearing down on him, the light of the early morning meant he was unable to make out the feature of their face, hurridly Hiccup searched the area for some way to defend himself or escape from his attackers grip, however, his efforts to locate such a way were cut short as the sound chuckling emanated from beneath the hood, confused Hiccup looked on perplexed until the chuckling rapidly turned to laughter and his attacker threw back the hood concealing their identity.

"The look on your face was priceless" His best friend blurted whilst re-gaining her breath.

"Seriously" Hiccup replied with a laugh, as he looked up at Heather, almost causing him to have to catch his breath as the rising sun glimmering in her olive eyes and catching in her long raven hair, "Does the security of this island mean nothing to you?"

"Wow, you almost made it through that with a straight face" she replied a smirk playing on her lips, "Besides you don't seem to be doing a good job of it, I managed to sneak up on you" she chortled, realizing he'd been bested, Hiccup attempted to change the topic away from his terrible lookout skills."Not that it isn't nice for you to throw your self at me, I would like to get up now" He replied in kind, as Heathers checks rapidly turned red as she realized that she was still lying atop him, after a quick scramble to get off she offered a hand to him, "So why are you here, you almost never leave your bed before sunrise?" He asked as she pulled him up.

"Hey it's cold outside and besides I'm bored" Heather replied her cheeks still red, although more from the chilling winds than embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry your majesty, I didn't realize it was my job to amuse you" he replied in jest giving an exaggerated bow.

"Very funny, Hiccup," she said giving a playful push before continuing "Besides you promised me you would help gather the herbs Hildegard's asked me to get, and your shift is almost over, no one will notice if you leave 10 minutes early"

"I don't know Heather you heard what father said last night," He said, uncertainty building inside, on one hand wanting to make his father proud and on the other wanting to spend as much time with Heather as he could "and besides its only ten minutes we can wait"

"Come on when has dad ever stopped you, remember that time you convinced me to sneak out to watch the Nadder migration with you, even though my dad told us we couldn't?" she countered, feeling his decision to stay start to sway towards Heather he decided she was right.

"Okay fine" Hiccup sighed "You win, I'll help you with your chores"

A large smile broke out on Heather's face,"I knew you would come on let's go," She said grabbing his hand and running towards the forest with Hiccup running alongside her, both of them laughing while being blissfully unaware of another figure, that had been watching them from a distance, turn and head towards the village hall.

* * *

 **Reviews- I'm not amazing at this but here goes.**

 **-Jackye15- Thank you so much I'm glad you enjoy it, and I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who sees a lack of Hiccup and Heather.**

 **-Jackye15- I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a monster.**

 **-Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

 **-Guest- Thank you and don't worry I don't have plans to stop.**

 **-Mark Andrew- Thanks for the heads up, I was planning to keep Valka alive but it presented some problems for the story later on, and yes where is Stoick...not even I know where exactly at the moment or if he's even alive, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all once again for the reviews I really appreciate them, I'm thinking of making each chapter around either 2k or 5k long, obviously, 5K chapters would take longer and there would be fewer updates but they would let you read much longer...5x longer in fact...but 2k chapters may be made quicker and be easier to spell check and ect...anyway let me know in a review which length you'd prefer as well as your thoughts on the chapter, just so you all know this Berserker island looks different to the one is RTTE, as well I'm not sure how well I explained it before but Hiccup and Heather aren't actually brother and sister or even adopted brother and sister but were just raised together...or should I say raized...[Hold for applause]...oh and Check the bottom for an AN for the future of this story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

The early morning light glinted through the canopy of trees that roofed the forest thawing the ground and pushing away what little darkness remained from the night, it had only been a few minutes since first light but birds and woodland creatures had already begun their day, however, if you knew just where to look you could find a couple nesting terrible terror, the only dragon allowed on Berserker Island due to their tendency to gather in their nests much need herbs used for crucial medicines, this is where Hiccup was, hanging 50 meters above the ground and struggling to not to look down at the forest floor below, this wasn't unusual for the Vikings of Berserker island they had been taught to climb as soon as they were deemed old enough but even so, Hiccup was still paranoid about becoming nothing more than an easy meal for the creatures that roamed the ground often feasting on creatures that fell from the high up canopy.

To preoccupied with not being a fresh meal Hiccup was unaware of Heather, who was several branches higher, calling to him until a trickle of water splashed his face, the sudden jolt almost made him lose his grip but fortunately, the rigorous training hadn't failed him there managing to cling to the branch he looked back up to see the source of the distraction only to find a laughing Heather holding out a, presumably now half empty, waterskin, "You paying attention?" She called still grinning from her prank.

"I am now!" He called before shaking off what water he could and climbing up to meet his best friend, "I mean who isn't after they survive a near assassination attempt" he mocked as he hoisted himself up onto the branch so he was sitting on it, the brief moment of rest he could feel his arms already starting to ache.

"Assassination? who me?" She replied innocently, however, a grin still covered her face "Besides I've seen you climb before, you were nowhere near to falling" punctuating her point with a gentle punch to Hiccup's arm. The cry of a young terror broke them from their jestering, looking to see where the sound came from Hiccup saw what they had been climbing for.

"Heather, look" he whispered pointing to the nest he'd spotted, their not so quiet approach had woken some baby Terrible Terrors that had previously been resting.

"let's go get what we came for before their parents return" Heather whispered back, not waiting for a response she crept along the branch they'd been sitting on edging slowly towards the nest and the herbs she'd been sent for, getting up from the branch he followed after her making sure to not get too close in case she needed to move quickly, looking over towards Heather he saw her reach into the pouch she wore to the side of her waist and pull out what looked to be several blades of grass, Hiccup knew what she was doing, several years ago he had discoverd that some dragons could be incapacitated when rubbed with a special type of grass, when he'd told Oswald about it he'd been impressed, however, some of the other Berserkers that saw fighting dragons as a sort of sport claimed it was cheating leading to the tribe refusing to use it in fear of causing a divide between those who agree with its use and those that didn't in battle, although the rest of the tribe didn't use the grass that didn't stop him and Heather from using it when they themselves were having to deal with dragons, as soon as the young dragons were once again asleep Heather reached into the nest and grabed the herbs before turning and showing them to Hiccup, "These look to be the ones" She said passing carfully passing them, as to not drop them.

"I hope so, or else we've just climbed up here for nothing" he muttered, his stomach immediately filled with butterflies as Heather let out a small giggle and her eyes met his, after a brief moment Hiccup realised he was just staring at her and quickly looked away his cheeks turning bright red "Alright we should probably go deliver these before Hildegard comes looking for you" he said hoping Heather couldn't tell how nervous he was feeling, not wanting to linger again he placed the herbs into his pouch and began to descend from their branch, not noticing Heather trying to hide the blush also present on her face.

It wasn't a tall tree, not by a long shot, but the climb down felt like an eternity to Hiccup, he couldn't stop the fluttering taking place within his stomach but eventually his focus switched as he realised he was at the forest floor, dropping the last meter he turned to look back at the tree, spotting Heather only a few meters away from the base he lent against a nearby tree waiting for her to finish descending.

"So back to the village then" She called once she to dropped to the ground and began walking towards him.

"Uh...yeah sure" He replied absentmindedly before turning towards the direction of the village, not missing the brief look of concern Heather gave him, however, Hiccup didn't bother following it up he was too deep in thought, "What happened back there on that branch? and why am I feeling like this again?", this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

A few moons ago on top of a cliff they had been covered up together in a blanket to cover themselves from the cold night, Heather was resting her head on his shoulder and their arms were wrapped around each other, lit by the low hanging moon and the starry night sky they had been waiting for the Nadders to fly overhead since the late evening when they had watched the sunset on the horizon, he had felt this feeling then but put it down to the anticipation of seeing the Nadders and his fear of being caught by Oswald who had forbidden them from leaving to watch dragons, that night had been perfect until he returned home where his father had been waiting for him, his brother Dagur had seen them leave and had told Oswald, no doubt hoping to get Hiccup in trouble, fortunately for Hiccup, Oswald wasn't harsh and had just told the three to go the bed much to Dagurs dismay.

Lost once more in thought Hiccup didn't realise they had been walking in complete silence until he heard an unpleasant sound callout from behind him.

"Haddock!" Hiccup turned to face Dagur who had been leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest waiting for the two to return, "Father was beginning to wonder where you were, seeing as though your post was empty"

"leave him alone, Dagur, he was helping me" Heather yelled marching towards Dagur causing Hiccup to put his arm out to stop her before she tried to kill their brother.

"Yes I've no doubt he was, however, maybe you two should stop spending so much time together, who knows what kind of rumours could start" he goaded a grin plastered his face as both teenagers' faces turned red, before Hiccup could move to retaliate Dagur continued "Either way it doesn't matter, Father heard about your negligence and believe me when I say he's mad you'd better run to him before it's too late"

"And I wonder who told him that" Hiccup replied, he could feel his anger building but knew he couldn't do anything, if he even tried to hit Dagur, Oswald wouldn't care that he had provoked him and would punish Hiccup for fighting his brother, with that Dagur left his siblings and carried on towards the village hall.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, this is my fault, I shouldn't have taken you away from your post I'll talk to fa..."Heather began but Hiccup cut her off.

"No it's my fault, I choose to go with you, this is my responsibility you go take the herbs to, Hildegard, I'll talk to, father," He grumbled while taking the herbs out and passing them to her, they both knew the level of trouble Hiccup was in,noticing the look of concern Heather was giving he tried to reassure her "I'll be fine, you know father never gets mad at me" with a sigh she hesitantly took the herbs and moved to walk away but stopped midstep turning back to look at Hiccup she pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck, Hiccup" She whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and heading towards the village healers shack, after a moment of Hiccup just staring after Heather he shook off his confusion and headed after Dagur, it wasn't far to the chief's from the edge of the village and after a short walk Hiccup arrived outside his home, taking a minute to prepare himself Hiccup opened the door.

It was dark inside, lit only by the two torches that were held to the wall, the centre of the room was taken up by a large dining table which at the head of sat his father, Oswald who was eating his morning meal, behind him stood Dagur, who was still grinning.

"Come in, Hiccup, and have a seat," Oswald said softly, not looking up from his breakfast, hoping to not cause more trouble Hiccup complied walking over to the two and taking a seat right next to his father, "I've heard that you were helping, Heather, gather supplies this morning" he continued his voice calm almost sounding humorous.

"Yes, father, I promised that I would help her" Hiccup replied guessing that his father wasn't mad after all.

"And at what point did I agree to any of that" Oswald's voice began to rise as he looked up from his food to look at Hiccup, realising he'd guessed wrong he looked down at the table to avoid his father's gaze, "You abandoned your post, you left without permission and you put the entire island at risk, for what?"His father, now yelling at this point, stood up and turned to face Dagur, "you should be thankful Dagur told me of this" he said returning to a softer tone whilst placing a hand on his brother's shoulder before continuing "For all, we know a hoard of dragons could have attacked the island and we'd be none the wiser" sighing Oswald turned to look at Hiccup, "I gave you one simple task and you failed it because you were too busy focusing on Heather than your tribe, your family, because of that I don't want you to have any contact with each other for the next month" he finished.

"But, fa..."He tried desperately for his father to change his verdict.

"But nothing!" Oswald yelled, clearly angered that his son would question his judgement after being so negligent, although his voice was raised Hiccup could see his face showed he didn't want to separate him from his best friend. "However, right now all that doesn't matter, follow me, both of you" He said looking back at Dagur "We have something much more important to discuss" with that Oswald towards the door and out of their house, the look of despair on Dagur's face as he realised Hiccup had gotten off so lightly again was almost enough to make Hiccup feel better, almost.

"Father may have been kind to you, Haddock but now you don't have our sister to protect you anymore" Dagur snarled before exiting as well, leaving a stunned Hiccup standing in the now empty room, his eyes practically glued to the floor, after deliberating on what just happened he too headed out after his father.

For the second time that day Hiccup found himself walking in silence but unlike before he wasn't lost in thought, in fact, he was the furthest from it, in the distance he saw Dagur and Oswald enter the village hall not wanting to be yelled at more he quickened his pace.

Not even a movement later he caught a brief sight of the Heather standing in the door of the healers hut, her back was turned but Hiccup could tell it was her, the long black hair resting over her shoulder and casual dark green outfit, of which she insisted on having duplicates, were a dead give away there was no mistaking her and Hiccup new it, the sight of her made Hiccup fill with sadness "I might not see Heather for a month and the last thing of her I saw was her back" He thought to himself, almost laughing at his misfortune, although he hated it he knew his father and chief was right he'd messed up and now he had to pay the toll.

That one instance of seeing Heather had entranced him so much he almost walked face first into the large oak doors of the great hall, they stood several meters high and were engraved with ancient carving of heroic battles won by each of the Berserker tribes chiefs,from the battle of pirates bay to the battle of the Bog each chief had a conquest to their name, almost all of them, looking at the latest entry only the name Oswald was presented with no battle to coincide with it and his father intended to keep it that way for himself and all chiefs that preceded him, throwing his arms out in front of him he only narrowly avoided the doors at the last possible moment, "Focus Hiccup" he mentally scolded himself before opening them.

Inside was dimly lit, not as dark as his house though, the centre was lit by a large fire with its base encased by a large stone ring, this was where the food was taken after being prepared in the kitchen to keep warm throughout the meal, as well as the fire there were touches placed on the columns the supported the hall, there were ten large columns in total that created almost five sub-sections to the hall surrounding the centre, you had one dedicated to the chief's table where Oswald ran the island from and ate at during feasts, one to the war room where a map was laid out on top of a roundtable, another was for the cooking and preparation of food and the last two were for whatever was needed for the occasion,however, were mostly used as room for the tables for the Vikings to eat at.

Hiccup spotted Oswald and Dagur over by the map surrounded by several of the village elders, walking towards them he could see they were already in deep conversation, his father had his back to him but Dagur, who was standing opposite the chief, was no longer holding his snare he so often wore instead his face was serious, Dagur may be a terrible person, at least to Hiccup he was, but if there was one thing he excelled at was understanding and planning a war and nobody could deny it, the pure fact that Dagur was focusing so intensely was enough to tell Hiccup how serious the situation must be.

Arriving at the table Hiccup took his place next to his brother, with Dagur so serious about the situation this was the one place where Hiccup had no worries about being so close after his recent threat.

"Good to see you finally arrive" Oswald muttered, followed by a slight murmuring of agreement from the elders, "I'll make this brief, Hiccup, when your parents died the title of Chief of Berk fell to your uncle, Spitlout" an almost universal shiver went down the spines of the Vikings present at the mention of the Hooligan chief, there was no denying that he was insane even by Berserker standards, "For a time relations between both our tribes have been good, we've made new trade deals together and upheld the treaty that his predecessor created, however, in recent years this alliance we have with them has been detiriating, they've altered the trade deals to benefit them more and more causing us to give over more supplier than we can spare," Hiccup new this was bad, with the increse of dragon attacks and the poor harvests they'd had they barly had enogth food and supplies for themselves, "not only that" he continued "but they have decided not to renew the treaty this year and instead send us this" at this Oswald gestured to Dagur who passed Hiccup a piece of parchment, "read it Oswald commanded anger clearly present in his voice.

Clearing his throat Hiccup looked down at the letter and began to read aloud "To the Berserkers of Berserker island, we the Hooligans of the great and powerful island of Berk had decided to gracefully decline to the hosting of the signing of the yearly treaty due to our withdrawal from the agreement, signed Spitelout Jorgenson Chief of Berk" taking a moment to re-read the message and process what had happened, Hiccup felt his stomach begin to twist "what does this mean" He asked his father, the could feel the uncertainty in his voice and rightly so, the Berskers and the Hooligans had been allies for decades now and neither side had any cause to break that streak except maybe for one reason.

"I think we all know what this means" Oswald sighed, for years he had kept the peace between Berserkers and other Vikings even between Berserkers and dragons to some extent but now it seemed all that was changing and Hiccup could see the look of sorrow in his eyes, "If they decided to break the alliance they must be preparing to attack, and the only reason Spitlout would attack us would be if his position as Chief was threatened" all eyes at the table looked at Hiccup, it was no secret to the Berserkers that Hiccup was the son of Stoick the Vast and the rightful heir to Berk but to those outside the tribe it was a closely guarded secret in case something like this ever happened "It appears that someone has informed Spitlout of your survival and that someone is one of our own"

The council was quiet, they all understood the seriousness of the situation, a fellow Berserker had put the entire island at risk endangering each one of their and their friends and family's lives.

"What's our plan," Dagur said, interrupting the silence of the room, "You do have a plan father?" the question hovered in the air waiting for an answered to avail, a moment passed and few the elders began looking back a forth between each other cluelessness masked the wisdom their faces so often showed, while the rest stared down at the Archipelago beneath them waiting for their chief to respond, after what felt like an hour to Hiccup, he stirred.

"We cannot allow for war to break out between our two tribes" His stern voice carried over the council, looking at his father their eyes met "We shall lead an envoy to Berk son, show Spitlout there is plot to remove him from power and secure the peace the best we can" Hiccup could feel an almost collective gulp from around the table, his father planned to take him directly to the Hooligan chief the same chief that just moments ago Hiccup was told probably wanted dead, short story, this definitely felt like a bad idea.

"Sir, you want to deliver your son to, Spitlout?" One of the elders queried, much to Hiccups relief that he wasn't the only person who doubted the plan.

"I'm not delivering anything to anyone, Gunnar," Oswald replied, his voices holding a hint of annoyance, "We will just be showing to, Spitlout, that my son is a Berskerer and has no want or claim for the throne of Berk and that we may continue to maintain the peace between our tribe, am I understood?" a murmur of agreement sounded from the council "Good we'll set off in the morning, Dagur, I'll be leaving you in charge while I'm gone, watch out for any dragon attacks we should be expecting one any day now.

A brief gleam washed over Dagurs face at this news "As you wish, Father, I will lead by your example" Hiccup could almost feel the flattery it was so thick, If Oswald noticed he didn't show it, with business concluded the council began to dissipate leaving only the chief and his family at the table.

"Dagur, go gather a few men for the trip, ten will be enough to ensure a safe journey" with a nod Dagur too turned and left, feeling Oswald's gaze upon him Hiccup looked towards his father "Son, I understand this must be hard for you, to finally get to return to Berk after all these years but I need you to promise me that you won't reveal to any of the Hooligans of your true heritage, I wasn't exaggerating when I spoke of war" the seriousness in his voice wasn't unusual to Hiccup but it still made him feel uneasy like he was a child once again who had been caught sneaking out late.

"yes, Sir" He responded automatically almost startling himself, after years of repeating those same words it had become second nature to Hiccup, "I mean yes, father, I promise".

"Good, now go pack I expect it'll be a few weeks before we'll be returning home, and make sure to not forget that axe of yours we don't know what might happen over there, if we fail to ease that Jorgenson's made we may have to fight our way home." with that he turned and left leaving Hiccup alone at the table.

It suddenly dawned on him that this was the first bit of peace he had had since returning to the village, it had only been around half an hour but he felt a deep sigh leave his lungs as he reflected on the day's events, from almost dying like a pancake, His father grounding him from seeing Heather and the possible war with Berk, it was clear to hiccup today was not his day. he sat at one of the many tables in the hall for a good hour, after several flagons of water, the Berserker mead hadn't ever been much to his liking, and plenty of time together his thoughts and then some, he left to find Heather, he didn't care what Oswald said as his father or as his chief, if there was any chance of death on Berk he wanted to see his best friend before he left left.

Walking across the great hall and opening the large doors he was greeted by the sight of the island laid out before, him the cold air gently blowing his hair causing a small shiver to travel up his spine, this was a sight he loved and he wondered how long it would be until he'd get to see it again. almost sprinting down the steps he began his search.

It didn't take long to find what he was looking for, walking along the jetty he came to a stop just behind Heather, who was standing on the furthest board, realising she'd not noticed him he pondered whether or not to repay her for earlier, his planing was cut through by short as Heather spoke up.

"Hiccup, if you push me in I swear to Odin you'll have Hel to pay" although, her back was turned to him Hiccup could almost see the smirk on her face.

"How were you able to tell it was me," He asked as she turned to face him, his prediction proven to be correct.

"Who else would sneak up behind someone on a jetty, not very well mind you, and then hesitate to push a said person in? there's only one Berserker that couldn't" she said, noting the slight tinge of sadness at her comment Heather quickly continued "And only one person who too polite and adorable not to do so" once more laying another punch onto him, "So anyway, you must be excited" she muttered the sadness now prevalent on her face.

"Excited?, excited for what" Hiccup responded, more concerned with how she felt that her question.

"Father's announced you'll be returning to Berk," she said solemnly, looking into her eyes he could see tears beginning to form, this surprised Hiccup, Heather was a warrior and one that never cried, "Hiccup, you can't go there, they'll kill you if they find out we're not of the same blood, it's suicide" at this a tear had started to roll down her face, not knowing how to react Hiccup instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close he could feel the warmth of her body through his thick clothes.

"It's going to be alright, Heather, I don't like this plan any more than you do but we'll... I'll be back in a few weeks" Hiccup said quietly as he held her, he thought he'd spoken too quietly until Heather responded.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," She said, Hiccup could feel her wiping the tears from her eyes "I just don't know what I'd do if you left me" Hiccup was taken aback by this, he knew heather cared about him but for her to be in this state shocked him, to say the least.

"Heather, you know I'm here for you and will always be here for you, I'm never going to leave you," He said as he felt her grip on him tighten for a moment before she exited the hug.

"You mean except for when you go on idiotic voyages?" She chuckled, her voice still carrying the sound of sadness and it was clear she was trying to mask her emotions but Hiccup decided it was better to no push her any further.

"Well obviously" he replied, a grin forming on his face, causing the pair to begin laughing.

"Knowing you I'm guessing you haven't packed?" Heather remarked, the look from Hiccup proved she was right "We should probably make a start before you end up leaving with nothing but what you're wearing" she continued before walking back towards the village grabbing Hiccup's hand in the process, to which he happily

* * *

Anonymous Noob the 2nd: I'm glad you thought so.

Thank you for the new chapter. I also like the Hiccup/Heather pairing, and look forward to reading more of your story.

Guest: No problem and I am glad to see another Heathercups fan, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Noctus Fury: Still can't believe you read this story, So I've spoken a lot to you through PM and your help and feedback has been instrumental in writing this so thank you for that, and as I mentioned in the AN of this chapter the Heathercups adoption/ sibling situation should not a problem in this story, and I'm so glad you like this story.

Jackye15: Oh you have no idea the kind of trouble these two can end up getting into.

 **So, first off I want to say sorry this took so long to post,I've had it written for weeks but honestly I don't think it's that good, a lot of inconsistency in the writing, some scenes have a lot of detail some don't have any etc..., However, I decided that I should probably go ahead and post it before I lost interest and this just became a dead story, Speaking of dead stories this isn't one of them, I plan to make this around 5-10 chapters long depending on the length of each chapter, If people really want more then I'll most likely continue but as of now the plan is just that amount.**

 **Anyway thanks to all the people that read this story, honestly it's so rewarding to know somebody is reading what you've written.**


End file.
